


Book Commentary: The Dead House

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [59]
Category: The Dead House
Genre: Cross-Posting on WordPress, Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Summary: See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	Book Commentary: The Dead House

  * Three kids died and one went missing during a fire at the school. That’s fun.
  * One thing I’m confused about: The book description on the back of the book (and maybe some flash-forward points in the book itself?) says it’s been twenty years since the fire. The main action of the book takes place during the school year that lasted from 2004 to 2005, and the book itself was released in 2015. That’s only one decade, not two?
  * So, anyway… this school that burned down is a historic building in England. I’m American, so even though it’s a high school, I’m kinda confused about the whole English school system and what qualifies as a high school there. I only know that it’s way different than it is here.
  * The police suspect Kaitlyn Johnson is the one who burnt the school down. Who’s Kaitlyn, and why her?
  * Wait… Kaitlyn might not exist?
  * This Carly girl is the one who put the misquote on the wall, but it’s supposed to be in Kaitlyn’s writing?
  * The school is set for demolition because of a legal thing, even though only one part of the building (campus?) was burned down.
  * OK, yeah, even the end of this notice about the school’s impending demolition says it’s been twenty years, but… again, the whole thing takes place from 2004 to 2005? and was published in 2015?



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
